<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accursed by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998810">Accursed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An animancer accidentally adopted some kids when fleeing the city, Books, Gen, Identity Issues, Post-Defiance Bay Riots, letting go, she's having feelings about her identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her past self isn't dead, but she's gone away for a long holiday, of sorts.</p><p>A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based on <a href="https://risualto.tumblr.com/post/635457242331824128/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">this prompt list</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/gifts">UndyingEmbers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p><p>This is a backdated work, not something new! Sorry it took so long to post.</p><p>Bethyn is a non-Watcher OC who exists in the same universe as <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles">queen_scribbles</a>'s Tavi and Charity.  She is a Vailian animancer who fled Defiance Bay during the riots and ended up in Dyrford raising some orphans who followed her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>The pages in her hands were heavy, leather-bound and dust-soaked, with memories bleeding through.  Bethyn thought she’d left this behind.  That it had burned with the rest of that accursed city in the riots.  <em>Property of Lorelei de Remazza</em>, read the inscription, and the glint of candlelight off the gold inlay stung her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t know whether to be relieved it had survived for months, abandoned in the scraps of burned clothing that she had left to rot in the bottom of her old knapsack after the riots, or whether to be very, very angry when it caused the children–<em>her</em> children–to ask questions like, “Mama, who’s that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Someone special</em>, she had told them.  She closed the journal and tied its ribbon shut reverently.  <em>Someone who is gone.</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>